Influence Point
Influence Points , or IP, are earned at the end of each game a player finishes. The amount of IP gained depends on the outcome of the game, the game type and the length of the match. Influence points can be used to permanently unlock champions, runes or additional runebook pages in the Riot Store. Determining Factors Since patch V1.0.0.111, the amount of Influence Points awarded for a given match depends on these rules: * It increases linearly with the duration of the game.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * For each Field of Justice there is a minimum and a maximum cap for IP gained per match. ** Games longer than the maximum cap or shorter than the minimum cap grant the same IP as a game with length corresponding to the length of the cap. ** The minimum cap does not apply to Co-op vs. AI games, the maximum cap is not tested. ** On Summoner's Rift these caps are at 25 minutes (76 IP for a win) and 55 minutes (145 IP for a win). ** On Twisted Treeline the minimum cap is at 20 minutes (64 IP for a win) the maximum cap is not known. ** The caps for the Crystal Scar are not known, the minimum cap is likely at 20 minutes as surrender is available at 15 minutes similar to the Twisted Treeline. * For a win, the reward is approximately: 18 IP + 2.312 per minute IP. * For a loss, the reward is approximately: 16 IP + 1.405 per minute IP. * An active Wins IP Boost gives you a flat amount of IP equivalent to the most base IP you could get from an extremely long game (for whichever game mode you are playing). * A custom game has a penalty of 50%. ** Custom games only grant IP when teams are balanced. (example: 2vs2, NOT 2vs3) *Co-op vs. AI and Custom games share a limit timer. They both yield no IP after 180 minutes of gameplay in a 22 hours period. (For a summoner level 15 or above) *A win, in any game type except custom, will award the "first win of the day" bonus if available. This bonus is a fixed 150 IP which is not affected by boosts or penalties. When awarded, this bonus becomes unavailable for 22 hours. Co-op vs. AI matches have penalties depending on the summoner level and difficulty. *The rule for minimum IP reward does not apply (a match shorter than 25 minutes will give less IP than a match of 25 minutes). Before the Patch V1.0.0.133 (Rise of the Bots), the Influence Points rewards for Co-op vs. AI matches were decreased. The following are the previous values for IP penalty for AI matches. Calculation General Formula: { IP + (/ min * time in minutes) * modifier } + Bonus The game time is always rounded down, meaning a game of 35:59 grants the same amount as a 35:00 minute game. Dominion has a special bonus that is given depending on how well your team did. The more hp you nexus has if you win the larger the bonus, the less hp their nexus has if you lose the larger your bonus.Information from this forums post by Riot. The custom game modifier is 0.75. You will earn 0 XP/IP when playing a custom game that does not have the same number of champions on both teams. Base IP Earnings Co-op vs AI Gamemode Modifiers Intermediate Beginner Prices For a table listing the IP prices of all the champions, please see here. For a table listing the IP prices of all runes, please see here. Trivia *Runes can only be bought with IP. *Skins and bundles can only be bought with RP, not with IP *The maximum amount of IP won from a match is: **Win: (first win of the day bonus, 55+ mins match, IP boost (timed and per win)) 150 + 145 + 145 + 145 = 585 IP (730 on a double-IP weekend) **Loss (55+ mins match): 95 IP References See also *Riot Points Category:Summoner Points Category:The Store